


Welcome Home

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [47]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Hiccup looked back at his father with pleading eyes. What he was begging for, Hiccup didn't know, but his father knew."Go. Find her, son."With a quick nod, Hiccup dashed off to find his best friend. His lover.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This starts during the first movie. After Hiccup watches the village chain Toothless up and set sail.  
> You helped Hiccup train Toothless; he helped you train your night fury, (D/N)  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Welcome** **Home**

**For** **hiromysuperhero**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **15**

********************************

You both watched in disbelief. Your best friends, your pet night furies, gone. Just like that. Sailed right out of view. Nothing you could have done.

But there is something you still  _can_  do.

"So?" Astrid repeated, ending her little pep talk. "What are you going to do?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Probably something stupid."

"Great, but you've already done that."

Hiccup glanced at you the same time you glanced at him. You gave each other a slight smile before responding, "Then something crazy," in unison. You took off, Astrid hot on your heels.

*****

After gathering the teens together in the arena, you opened the Nadder pen as Hiccup opened the monstrous nightmare pen. You led the Nadder to a quiet and excited Astrid as Hiccup led the nightmare to a nervous and fidgety Snotlout. So, you had the better deal.

You heard a soft clanking as Astrid knocked a something out of Snotlout's hand, but continued guiding the Nadder to Astrid.

When you were standing next to her, you took her hand and held it against the Nadder's nose.

"W- What-" you heard Snotlout start to question.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," assured Hiccup.

You quickly got the rest of the teens on their new dragons and took off.

********

The flight to the Nest wasn't that bad. You just had to deal with riding behind an annoying Snotlout.

'I'll get you for this,' you mouthed to Hiccup.

He smiled with fake innocence. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh, but you will. You will.'

His smile showed his nervousness as he turned to face where he was flying, seeing as he was leading the whole group of inexperienced teenagers. This was a disaster waiting to happen, but it was a disaster that needed to happen.

You arrived as the queen dragon was attacking the Vikings with sluggish movements.

"(N/N), get on with Astrid and I!" Hiccup called. You did as he said and jumped off of Hookfang, the nightmare, only to land on Stormfly, the Nadder. Hiccup went straight into giving out commands as you searched the boats for your dragons from where you were hovering. "Go!" he finished.

"On it!" the twins cheered.

"Hiccup, there!" you pointed, making eye contact with a helpless (D/N). "(D/N)! Toothless! We're coming! Hurry, Hiccup."

"I am. Trust me, I am," he grunted.

Once Stormfly hovered over the slowly burning ship, you and Hiccup jumped off.

"Go help the others!" he ordered. Astrid nodded and flew off.

Together you got some of the restraints off, but not enough.

"This isn't working, Hic," you huffed, resting for a moment to catch your breath.

"Keep trying. It has too; we have too." Just as he finished, the queen dragon knocked the neighboring ship's mast beside y'all, then stepped in the middle of the deck.

"No-!" you yelled, going under as your hand got stuck in (D/N)'s chains. You watched Hiccup swim after you, tugging you free then trying to tug the dragons free.

Your vision blurred as your lungs burned, begging for air, but you kept tugging until darkness took you deeper under. Suddenly, something tugged you harshly by the back of your shirt. A few seconds later, you coughed up water and let the sweet air fill your lungs. You took quick, deep breaths as you blinked the darkness away.

"(N/N)," coughed Hiccup, already sitting up. He help your torso and laid your head against his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Wait- (D/N)!" He pulled you back down as you started to stand up.

"My dad went back for them. They should be up-" he paused as two night furies broke through the surface of the cold water and dropped Stoick before landing on a solid rock a few feet away. "Any second," he finished. They shook the water off of them then glanced behind them, encouraging their riders to hop on. "You got it, bud."

Hiccup helped you stand up before you raced to your dragons.

"Hiccup!" called Stoick. The father grabbed his son's hand in a desperate need to say what could be their last exchange of words. "You- you don't have to go up there."

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard," joked Hiccup, repeating the same quote you both had been told plenty of times.

"I'm proud to call you my son," Stoick concluded, knowing Hiccup was going up there no matter what.

The look on Hiccup's face let you know that his father's words meant everything to him. Well, almost everything.

"Dad," he whispered. "Thank you," he said in a stronger voice and with a nod.

"(Y/ N), your parents would be proud, too," he said, softly.

You took a deep breath before responding. "T- Thank you."

Stoick released the boy's hand, letting y'all shoot into the air.

Astrid called the others back at the sight of you two.

You flew around the queen dragon, searching for weaknesses Fishlegs didn't mention.

"That thing has wings!" Hiccup noted.

"Let's see if it can use them!" you challenged, determined.

Hiccup dove down to deliver a strong plasma blast before flying back up. "Did it work?" he asked, looking behind y'all.

You pushed (D/N) faster. "Yup!"

You flew around endless sea stacks, but the queen dragon just barged through them, gaining even more speed.

"Clouds!" you noted. The dark grey clouds were perfect for a night fury to take cover in. The queen dragon wouldn't be able to see y'all up there.

"Okay, Toothless, time to disappear," Hiccup muttered, flying straight up. You followed, right by their side.

Once you reached the safety of the dark, threatening clouds, you flew around the bewildered queen dragon, who had lost sight of you. You took turns shooting plasma blasts at her wings, quickly preparing for your unspoken but identical plan.

Angered, the queen dragon drew her fire-y breath in random streams, making it impossible to dodge.

"Hiccup!" you shouted, as Toothless's prosthetic tail caught a flame.

"Alright, time's up! We'll settle this! (N/N), stay close behind, but be ready!"

You simply nodded and watched as Hiccup used the burning tail to gather the queen dragon's attention. He dove down, the queen close behind. You stayed just behind her head, ready to help if needed.

Upon seeing the incoming ground, Hiccup had Toothless shoot a plasma blast into the queen dragon's mouth right as she was about to shoot another fire ball at them. Her non- fire proof insides caught aflame, but that didn't stop her from spreading her giant wings to try and brake her upcoming fall.

Toothless went around her and desperately tried to continue flying up as the queen dragon hit the ground, creating an explosion that chased after them.

Toothless's tail broke off, leaving them unable to dodge the queen dragon's massive tail.

"No. No. No! No-!" his departure words were cut off as you and (D/N) shoved them out of the way. "NO!" shouted Hiccup. He watched you smile sadly as you fell into the explosion.

"I love you, Hiccup!"

"NO! (N/N)!"

Toothless has somehow wrapped Hiccup protectively in his wings as they crashed, saving Hiccup from serious injury.

"Hiccup! Son!" he heard a few minutes later. He still laid safely in Toothless's cocoon, gathering his thoughts.

He heard the gravel shuffle under his father's feet, but didn't move. He heard his father whisper in despair, thinking his only son was dead, but said nothing. He heard his father apologize to Toothless, but didn't gasp. He felt Toothless unwrap his wings and felt his father jerk him into his safe arms, but didn't blink. He kept his eyes frozen on the empty space in front of him.

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Son! Look at me! Say something!"

Hiccup blinked. His breathing suddenly picked up as his thoughts went to one girl. "(N/N)!" He jumped up and shouted, "(N/N)! (Y/ N)!" at the top of his lungs.

Hiccup looked back at his father with pleading eyes. What he was begging for, Hiccup didn't know, but his father knew.

"Go. Find her, son."

With a quick nod, Hiccup dashed off to find his best friend. His lover.

*******

After minutes of searching through the ash- filled air, he spotted (D/N).

"(D/N)!" He ran over to the drowsy dragon, quickly making sure she was alright. Once he finished his quick check- up, she opened her wings to reveal a seemingly sleeping you. "(N/N)!"

He quickly gathered you in his arms and listened for breathing. He heard none. He checked for a pulse. He felt none.

"No! (N/N)!" he yelled, in grief. "Ahhh!" He sobbed into your chest as others surrounded y'all, taking in the heartbreaking scene. He felt a firm hand rest upon his shoulder, but didn't look up. "I love her, dad," he sputtered. "I love her!" He continued sobbing his heart out.

A sudden gasp of air had him silenced. After three quick gasps of air, your breathing evened out. Small, shallow breaths, but breaths nonetheless.

"She's alive! She's okay, dad!" cheered Hiccup. The rest of the vikings followed in suit. He rested his hand on (D/N), barely able to keep it from bouncing with joy. "You saved her, (D/N).

"Well, you know, most of her," cut in Gobber.

Hiccup ignored him, holding you tightly.

***************

You slowly woke up to (D/N) nudging you.

"Hey, girl." She licked you repeatedly, causing you to softly laugh. "Yeah, I missed you, too." (D/N) suddenly jumped around, leaping from support beam to support beam. "Wait, you're in my house. Does Stoick know you're here?" (AN: forgot to mention. You live with Stoick and Hiccup. Your room is next to Hiccup's).

"(N/N)!" you heard a gasp, then felt two arms pull you into a tight hug.

"Hi, Hiccup," you whispered, remembering the battle with the Red Death.

"I thought I lost you," he started to weep. "You were dead."

"But now I'm not, and you didn't. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Better believe it. I'm not ever letting you go, now," he teased, resting his forehead against yours. "I love you." You blushed, remembering your confession. You honestly thought you were going to die, or else you wouldn't have the guts to admit such a thing.

"I love you, too."

His lips connected with yours. It was short but sweet.

"Come on, I have much to show you."

You smiled and started to stand up, but felt something strange. You glanced under the cover before dropping the sheets, looking up at Hiccup in shock.

"You took quite the hit there, but you saved me. Thank you." He pecked your lips and helped you stand up.

With his help, you hobbled downstairs and out the front door, where everyone surrounded you almost immediately.

What you saw- dragons and vikings living in harmony- gave you quite the shock, but you were happy to finally see the day your mom always dreamed about.

"Welcome home, (N/N)," said Hiccup.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
